Fast Draw
Fast Draw is a series of melee techniques employed by a number of characters through the Wild Arms series, but most commonly associated with Jack Van Burace. Jack's Fast Draw Techniques In the inaugural game, Jack could learn his Fast Draw techniques while progressing through the story, talking to certain people, or when approaching certain statues and passing their tests. In order for Jack to use the techniques, he must use them in battle a certain number of times so that he can learn them. Their MP usage can be decreased through the use of Secret Signs. For a detailed list of Jack Van Burace's arms, see List of Fast Draw Techniques (Wild Arms) Wild Arms *Psycho Crack - Single attack to cause confusion *Sonic Buster - Wild based group-attack *Meteor Dive - Fire based attack *Trickster - Physical attack that is combined with 'steal' *Heal Blade - A healing maneuver *Soul Breaker - Instant death attack, but easily resisted *Divide Shot - Halves an enemy's HP, but easily resisted *Blast Charge - Physical damage to one, then splash damage to all enemies *Slash Rave - Multiple physical attacks, based on luck *Guild Blade - Physical attack *Shadow Bind - Paralyzing attack *Dark Sweep - Evil magic attack against one enemy *Magnum Fang - Physical attack against one enemy *Phaser Zapp - All elemental attack *Cosmic Nova - Massive physical attack against all enemies *Void - Instant death attack, all enemies, harder to resist *Trump Card - Does damage to one attack based on remaining HP Wild Arms Alter Code: F In the remake, Wild Arms Alter Code F, Jack's Fast Draw techniques work differently. They are learned through Fast Draw points in various places in the game, and Jack must be in the lead in order to acquire them. Additionally, his techniques can level up when they are used against enemies. If the enemy has a higher level than Jack, more points for the technique to level up are accumulated. With each level up the technique receives, it grows more powerful and uses up less MP. Additionally, they can be used in tandem with his special skill, Accelerator, to make them inflict more damage or hit more enemies. *Speed Fang - Physical damage to one enemy. *Strike Buddy - Physical damage to one enemy. Always hits. *Burst Breaker - Physical damage to one enemy. *Acute Angle - DEF-ignoring physical damage to one enemy. *Axle Smash - Physical damage to one enemy. *Blade Pulse - Physical damage to one enemy group. *Maximum Risk - Lower Jack's HP is, higher the physical damage dealt to one enemy. *Laser Silhouette - Physical damage to one enemy. Lady Harken's Fast Draw Techniques *Laser Silhouette *Guilty Blade *Magnum Fang *Asrael *Harken Tempest Raquel Applegate's Fast Draw Techniques Raquel Applegate is mentioned as being a "Fast Draw" user once in dialog, though it's pretty much glossed over at that point. What is and isn't an actual "Fast Draw" technique is a little open to interpretation. *Evil Blossom - Melee strike against all adjacent hexes *Comet Strike - Strong melee strike against adjacent hex *Poison Bite - Physical attack, and adds poison into an adjacent hex. *Intrude - allows a second attack *Dragon Edge - Powerful physical attack, heals some to attacker *Dragon Edge / Earth - Powerful physical attack with earth attribute *Dragon Edge / Fire - Powerful physical attack with fire attribute *Dragon Edge / Water - Powerful physical attack with water attribute *Dragon Edge / Air - Powerful physical attack with air attribute *Mighty Wind - Physical attack, can stun an opponent in adjacent hex *Moonlight - Adds to FP total *Exorcism - Powerful physical attack on all adjacent hexes *Iron Divide - Extremely strong physical attack on one adjacent hex Hugo's Fast Draw Techniques Hugo not only claims to be a "Fast Draw" expert, but one so fast the he defies time itself! Again, it's debatable on if these really are Fast Draw techniques, particularly since we really don't get to learn much about the guy before Jude Maverick beats him senseless. *Spirit Blade Gan *Blood Blade Diva *Magic Bow Gandiva Dean Stark's Fast Draw Techniques As a joke, Dean Stark can use "Meteor Dive" with his shovel, the Black Fenrir. Fereydoon's Fast Draw Techniques Fereydoon is an expert at "Fast Draw", which is considered a Veruni melee art in Wild Arms 5. Each time that Dean Stark meets up with him, he seems to gain more abilities. *Slice - Simple attack *Jump - Teleport to any hex *Healing Factor - Heals damage *Protect - Deflect attacks with his blade *Stone Bullet - Attack with earth element *Laser Silhouette - Powerful attack against all adjacent hexes *Red Zone - Element conversion Category: General Category: Wild Arms Category: Wild Arms ACF